


I can make your hands clap

by fitzgerald_f



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bad Ending, Dark, Hurt Peter Parker, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual, Obsession, Songfic, Violence, Wade Wilson Has Issues, Wade Wilson is NOT a good bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzgerald_f/pseuds/fitzgerald_f
Summary: Wade has an unhealthy obsession with Peter Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	I can make your hands clap

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Bold words are lyrics of the song ( HandClap by Fitz and The Tantrums)  
> 2\. I'm not a native speaker, sorry for mistakes🥺  
> 3\. Peter is 21 y.o.

**"I want the good life, every good night you're a** **hard one to hold."** Wade slowly sat on Peter's thighs.

"P-please.." Peter whispered, bursting into tears. he lay naked on Wade's bed.

"What do you want, sweetie?" Wilson asked with a wide grin.

"L-let me go..p-please." Peter said it whimpering but he was ignored.

Wade clasped Peter's hands above his head and kissed him from the collarbone, slowly moving lower.

 **"We could be screamin' till the sun comes out and when we wake we'd be the only sound"** Wilson sang and start to suck Peter's dick.

"Not aga-ain, Peter thought.

* * *

Wade kidnapped him when he wasn't expecting it. Parker thought they are friends and he could always rely on. They spent time together, reading comics and eating the spicy Mexican food that Wilson brought. Was it all fake? The beast was waiting for the right moment to grab the victim by the throat and drag him to his lair. For the first few days, Peter thought he was going to be saved. He really hoped. He was interning with Tony Stark and hoped that he would notice that Peter was missing, but judging by the poor condition of Peter's body, he spent a lot of time here and no one is going to save him. His entire body was covered in hickeys, cuts, and one attempt to carve a name on the chest. All Peter did was lie down while Wade fucked him roughly most of the time. Sometimes he went off to kill and honestly it was even worse because after that Wade didn't clean his clothes and all the guts and blood was on him.

* * *

 **"My flesh is searching for your worst and best don't ever deny."** Wade shouted rudely.

Peter was shivering, tears were streaming down his face. He felt helplessness. Last night, after trying to escape, Wade cut off Peter's fingers while laughing at the top of his voice.

 **"I can make your hands clap,** darling." Wade said laughing drawing circles on Peter's scratched chest.

"Oh, you're pathetic faggot, I said clap your fucking hands" Wade shouted squeezing the boy's neck hard. Peter was shaking again, and the tears were making it difficult for him to speak. He brought his trembling bloody hands and clapped them together, the sound was a little muffled because there were no fingers.

"Good girl, well done, always do what you're asked for." Wade start to kiss Peter's hand where the knuckles began.

Peter couldn't see Wade's face because of the tears. He knew that he would never run away again, that he would spend the rest of his life with a psychopathic killer. Wade will torment his body to its limit, but he will never cross the line. All that remained for Peter was to lie quietly in blood and cum and wait for his end.

 **"You're like a drug to me, a luxury, my sugar and gold. I want your sex and your affection when they're holding you close."** Wade whispered. He bent down on the floor to get the knife and began making cuts in Peter's skin.

Wade with a gentle smile said to Peter **"I can make your hands clap"**

At the same time he frowned and said through clenched teeth **"Said I can make your hands clap"**

Peter felt like a puppet. A weak-willed doll.He clapped his hands again.

 **"Secrets on Broadway to the freeway, you're a keeper of crimes Fear no conviction, grapes of wrath can only sweeten your wine"** Wade was circling Peter's chest with knife instead of his fingers, oblivious to screams.

Wade smiled.

**"So can I get a handclap?"**

Peter obeyed. 


End file.
